Modern implements such as disc harrows or the like ordinarily comprise a wheeled frame means having the earth working implements mounted thereon. Ordinarily, a hydraulic cylinder pivotally connects the support wheels and the frame means so that the wheels may be moved relative to the frame means to move the frame means between transport and field conditions.
In most conventional implements, the cylinder rod of the cylinder is in an extended condition when the wheels are in their transport position. Considerable stress and strain is placed on the hydraulic system and its components as the implement is moved from one location to another. Additionally, there has not been any convenient and safe means for positively locking the cylinder in the "open" position to enable a person to work beneath the implement when required. Certain types of clamps have been employed for attachment to the cylinder rod itself but these devices are frequently lost, damage the cylinder rod and impose undue stress on the cylinder body.
The ground engaging wheels are also used to control the discing depth and the prior implements do not have means for controlling the discing depth which may be conveniently changed.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an implement wheel lock-down assembly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an implement wheel lock-down with depth adjustment control means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a disc wheel lock-down with depth control adjustment means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cylinder stroke lock assembly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cylinder stroke lock assembly including depth control adjustment means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cylinder stroke lock assembly which does not impose undue strain on the cylinder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cylinder stroke lock assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.